lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
SS. Warrior
I am a very smart and talented student of Wallaceheros, Little Trunks, and Roshai Mulder. I am Lookout Wiki's Blacksmith and Salesperson, want to buy something? Tell me. I am also a very good friend of Zion and he is my newest teacher. "Once Before I have Lived my time, I stayed in my place, I left I returned, now I am gone, there is no more for me left to do, it is over, it is done, Hope is lost on these grounds, Re-quiescent In Pace" - SS.Warrior's Era is Finished. Biography SS.Warrior was born on an unknown planet not much history is known about his past except his father was a Saiyan, his people had tribal names instead of whole names like native american the SS in his name stands for Shadow Striker.When all hope was lost for the Super Z-Fighters, SS.Warrior arrived, his first battle was against Total Carnage which was pretty much a undecided match since the battle ended with no victor ever since then SS.Warrior trained vigorously to break his limits and become an Ultimate Warrior his People would have wanted. He has journeyed far and wide to look for a place for him after the Super Z-Fighters, He made his home on Lookout. He has met many people and such on there they became his friends and if they were harmed in anyway by an enemy he would destroy them. SS.Warrior found out his Planet was called Chaos Planet, a place for hybrids and that it was destroyed by an Unknown being named: Gozo, He vows to find that Being and end his life once and for all for the lives that were destroyed then, his people were hybrids as well. SS.Warrior has an unknown limit that has not been broken yet, He loves to enjoy and have fun and accept challenges but not always, He hates to see innocent people be beat and troubled with, and his Eternal enemy will be Gozo. SS.Warrior's ranking is unknown by anyone. Teachers #Wallaceheros #LittleTrunks #Zion #T.O.A.A Students #Goten912 #Neosilvershenron(for a quite minute or two) Friends & Family #Little Trunks #Wallaceheros #Jenny(aka Ultimate Anime) #Goten912 #Sonicfan4511 #Neosilvershenron #Zion #Harmony #Hami(Adoptive son/ Namekian) #Hollow(Pet) #Mater(Giraffe) Business I sell all different types of foods and E.T.C *Food *Drinks *Weapons *Amulets *Rings *Pets *E.T.C Skills & Attacks #Kamehameha & Final Flash #All Meteor Attacks #Super Kamehameha #Full-Power Energy Wave #Instant Transmission #Kaio-Ken(Freezing/Flaming) #Mega Kamehameha #Dino Fist #Unwanted Pain #Omega Kamehameha #Omega Cannon #Lightning Blade/Chidori(Super,Hyper,Mega, and ultimate) #Dragon Fist #Final Kamehameha #Green Flame Kamehameha! #Divine Neutral Blast #Chaos Kamehameha #Omega Dragon Fist(instead of Shenron, Omega Shenron does) #Ultimate Dragon Fist(Porunga comes out) #Omega Dragon Kamehameha x100 #Cypher Seal(Roulette Wheel, that decides opponents fate) Weapons & Accessories #Virtual Sword(Transforms to, Hyper Blade and Ultima Weapon) #Hidden Blade #Omega Cetus #Chain Belt(Transforms to Chain Dragon) #Red Cape W/ Mask #Crossbow/Bow & Arrow #Chaos Stone(An Unknown Power Embedded within, Only reminder of SSW's Origin) Transformations #Oozaru #Super Saiyan #Super Saiyan 2 #Super Saiyan 3 #Golden Oozaru #Super Saiyan 4 #Full Powered Oozaru (Blue Great Ape) #Rage Oozaru (Red Oozaru) #Full-Powered (Blue Hair) #Rage Mode (Red Hair) #Supreme Stage (Green Hair) SS.Warrior Super Saiyan.PNG|Super Saiyan SS.Warrior Full Powered.PNG|Full Powered Mode 150px-4552271.png|Rage mode SS.Warrior Supreme Stage.PNG|Supreme stage Full Powered Great Ape.PNG|Full Powered Great Ape Rage Mode Great Ape.PNG|Rage Mode Great Ape Supreme Stage Great Ape.PNG|Supreme Stage Great Ape Dissidia-UltimaWeapon.png|My Ultima Weapon Tri Powered SS.jpg|Tri Powered SS.Warrior Strider_Hiryu.png|Cypher SS.Warrior W/ Virtual Sword, Using Cypher Seal Kakashi-naruto-shippuuden-2367773-512-384.jpg|SS.Warrior's Chaos Stage grim-reaper-on-halloween.jpg|SS.Warrior's Chaos Stage LV.2 death.jpg|SS.Warrior Chaos Stage LV.3 CD.jpg|Chain Dragon w/ SSW aas_20ChaosPlanet.png|Planet Chaos w/ Different Layers for all Hybrids(SSW's Origin) Gachala_Emerald_3526711557_849c4c7367.jpg|The Legendary Chaos Stone #Silver Oozaru #Super Saiyan 5 #Super Golden Oozaru #Super Saiyan 6 #Supreme Great Ape(Green Great Ape) #Super Saiyan 7 #Super Saiyan 8 #Dragon Stage(Earth,Life,Lava/Fire,Ice/Water,Electric,Wind,Yin/Yang,Colossal,Golden, Dragon God) #Chaos Stage(LV.1,LV.2,LV.3) #Super Saiyan 9 #The Creator Dragon God of Light #Cypher Mode Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles